It is difficult to find a photochromic material allowing for the production of an ophthalmic lens whose transmittance varies as a function of the lighting. Outside of their photochromic properties (i.e., colorability, rapid darkening and lightening kinetics, acceptable durability, etc.), such lenses are generally made by the use of appropriate mixtures of photochromic compounds such as spirooxazines and chromenes. The polymer matrixes which are used, though thermally crosslinked, have a low glass transition point, generally lower than that of CR39.RTM., a reference ophthalmic resin consisting of diethylene glycol bis(allyl carbonate) available from PPG Industries, so as to have rapid photochromic kinetics. Moreover, these polymers generally have a relatively low refractive index (&lt;1.54).
The majority of these thermally crosslinked matrixes are obtained by radical polymerization (i.e., polymerization which most often can only be carried out provided that one uses initiators of the organic peroxide type.) The use of organic peroxides makes it practically impossible to incorporate photochromic molecules in the mixture of monomers before polymerization, the peroxides having the effect either of destroying any photochromic effect or of giving the product an unacceptable permanent intense coloration. Also, one is obliged to later incorporate coloring agents into the matrix, most often by a special thermal diffusion process.
Therefore, there continues to be a need for photochromic trans-parent organic materials which have improved photochromic properties and which are easy to manufacture and not very expensive to manufacture.